Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a testing device and a method for producing the same, and a testing kit, a transfer medium for a testing device, and a testing method.
Description of the Related Art
Hitherto, as immunoassay methods for detecting and quantifying an antigen or an antibody utilizing a reaction between the antigen and the antibody, testing devices in which flow paths for flowing samples are formed have been used in order to test samples such as blood, DNAs, foods, and beverages.
For example, the testing devices are formed of; a sample pad serving as a liquid receiving portion for receiving a testing liquid; a conjugate pad in which the testing liquid supplied from the sample pad is allowed to undergo a reaction; and a membrane film in which the testing liquid supplied from the conjugate pad flows. In these testing devices, reagents such as capture antibodies are typically immobilized to fiber inside a flow path member. Judgment lines (a test line and a control line), which serve as detecting portions, are formed by directly coating a liquid in which a capture antibody is dissolved over the flow path member, which is formed of a porous material. Therefore, the capture antibody is present inside the porous material diffusively. This leads to problems such as occurrence of unevenness in the density of a labeled antibody accumulated, and blurring of both edges of the lines resulting in unclear color development. Hence, there is proposed a method of immobilizing a reagent to a surface of a resin layer and disposing the immobilized reagent over a flow path member (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2016-145789).
There is also proposed a method of immobilizing a reagent to a porous body formed of a hydrophilic material and disposing the reagent over a flow path member (see, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2005-010001).